Magnetic Hearts
by debbiebroussard42
Summary: Falling in Love It's like a magnetic pull you can't help it, Debby Abbott has been in the WWE for about 8 years going by the ring name LUNA, She has worked her hardest to get the spot where she is. Being in a relationship with BOTH Jon Good and Renee Young changes her life in a way she never expected. (Starts off with 2016 Draft to Present)


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING WWE WISE THE ONLY THING I OWN IS DEBBY AS WELL MY PLOT.**

 **So People aren't too confused The beginning in Bold is Debby's Inner thoughts**

 **ALSO DEBBY'S RING NAME IS LUNA**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **What is your story? What makes you different? Why?**

 **"This life is what you make it. No matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. Also remember, sisters make the best friends in the world. As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. And baby, I hate to say it, most of them - actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, but you can't give up because if you give up, you'll never find your soulmate. You'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're going to fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will, sweetie? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about."**  
 **― Marilyn Monroe**

 **Yes, that is a long ass quote, but that is pretty much how my life was till the WWE and will probably still will be, but my point is, it's always the same thing though people says the impossible can't happen, but what's the result it happens and all that matters is how people react toward it but in better terms nowadays it's what social media has a say. My Name is Debby Abbott, I'm a WWE Diva I've been here for about 8 years, I go by the stage name, Luna I'm not going to bored you with a long story, but I was born May 17, 1990 in Houston, TX to the family of Martha and Dan Abbott. I've been working to get where I am for so long I had to kick scratch and fight to be where I am today and Wouldn't want to change a thing. People always ask the questions and to be honest I can just say something, but to be honest I'm just one person and I don't know, all I know is that I love what I do and wouldn't want to be anywhere else.**

 **Welcome to my World**

 **-Debby Abbott**

* * *

 **July 12th 2016**

 **WWE Draft**

Looking at the Sleeping Brunette all Jon Good or better known as his ring Name Dean Ambrose could do was sigh. Ruffling her hair, he smiles,

"Debby get your lazy ass up"

Shaking her head at the familiar voice all she did was just shrug while just snuggle more into her pillow letting more sleep consume her. Getting up Jon sighs glancing at Debby one last time before slamming the door in hope it might wake her up, but all he heard was silence, looking at Colby Lopez or better known as Seth Rollins he laughs,

"I don't know how Renee and You can deal with her?"

Jon laughs, "I wonder sometimes too."

Debuting alongside Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoaʻi, Jon and Colby are best known as the WWE's greatest fraction the Shield though the group has disbanded and each member went their own path the three members are still somewhat close. Hearing a ringing at the door the duo looks up to see Renee Paquette or better known as Renee Young walk through the door holding Coffee,

"Is she still Sleeping?"

Nodding their heads Colby laughs,

"Yeah I was just telling Jon how he must have worn her out."

Shaking her head Renee laughs,

"I doubt that; I'm try waking her up."

Both Men bite their lips trying not to laugh at the Canadian beauty. lifting up an eyebrow while looking at the Blonde bewilder Colby laughs,

"I doubt it; she looks as good as dead in there."

Renee Laughs winking at the bewilder men,

"Don't underestimate me."

Closing the door shut behind her both men laugh. Walking inside the room Renee sighs; looking at the sleeping brunette in bed. Making her way toward the bed she sits on the edge before slowly making her way over ruffling Debby's Hair. Leaning toward her ear Renee could feel the girl's breathing begin to pick up, realizing the girl was definitely in a deep sleep,

"Debby Wake up Baby, Jon, Colby, You, and Me have to be at the arena soon."

Not hearing a respond Renee sighs,

"You leave me no other choice."

Getting off the bed Renee walks into the bathroom. Looking around she smiles picking up a bucket filling it all the way with cold water. Walking back into the room with a mischievous smile Renee looks at the Brunette one last time before tossing the bucket at her,

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Looking up Debby ruffles her hair looking at The Blonde Canadian bewildered,

"What did I do to deserve something so cruel?"

Shaking her head Renee makes her way over to the girl kissing her,

"Nothing sweetie just making sure you were alive. How do you feel?"

Smiling Debby leans over Kissing blonde,

"I'm ok just nervous today is a very important day. Today is the begin of the brand extension, this is going to affect so many people Renee."

She Smiles, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything's going to work out babe, Jon and I still love you no matter what. If we're on separate shows we'll still make it work."

Debby Nods getting off the bed making her way to the bathroom. After changing into comfortable clothes Renee and Debby walk over to where Jon and Colby were watching Television. Stunned Jon looks over at Debby who begins pouting while making her way over kissing him and taking a sit by him,

"What happen to You?" Debby sighs Pointing at the Blonde who just shrugs innocently,

"She threw Water at me for no reason". Shaking her head Renee leans over kissing Debby's cheek while taking a seat next to her. Looking at the Duo Jon shrugs looking back at the television.

It's pretty strange how love works in this world. People fall in and out of love. Debby didn't expect to fall in love with Two people and vice versa. Debby, Renee, and Jon are involved in a polyamory relationship. When the three of them told all their closest friend they thought they were crazy, some people still do but what can the trio say they felt a strange connection with one another. The trio been going out since 2015 and never been any happier sure they have had fights but those only been able to make them stronger. Now the trio doesn't really talk about much in which goes on in their relationship all three are very private. But everything seems to come to life after Renee confirmed it during an interview. At first the fans were shocked as well mostly hurt but they got over it and now the trio seem to benefit for it. Debby and Jon are both Champions, Jon being the WWE Heavyweight Champion after cashing in at money in the bank as well Debby who is the Women's Champion after defeating Charlotte at Extreme rules.

* * *

Walking into the Arena was crazy people seem to be on egg shells. People seem to be walking around without their heads. Looking around it felt weird everything seems to be changing. Holding Jon and Renee's Hand Debby Giggles,

"It feels like I'm debuting all over again." Looking at their girlfriend oddly Renee and Jon shrug. Renee was hosting Draft Center today which was where the fans could get all the info on the draft only on the WWE NETWORK. Jon and Debby both had Matches involve defending their champions before the next pay-per view Battleground Jon was defending against Colby While Debby was against Charlotte. Arriving at Jon and Debby's Dressing/Locker Room. Kissing Both Jon and Debby Renee winks,

"So I'll meet you Two back at the hotel?" Nodding the duo Walks inside their dressing room. Closing the door shut it didn't take too long before Debby was lifted off the ground and felt Jon pull her down into a kiss,

"Wow baby! where's the fire, not that I'm complaining." Winking Jon puts her down giving her a peak on the cheek,

"Just a… Good Luck Kiss for your match, though I'm sure you won't need it." Nodding Debby smiles kissing his cheek giggling,

"Are you jealous?" Jon raises an eyebrow curiously,

"About what?" Debby giggles seductively pushing him onto the couch. Straddling his hips, she begins rubbing her hips on him,

"Renee had me to herself all night, while Mox didn't get a chance to play with either of us." Hearing her talk to him in general always made him hard, but he was harder than ever. Leaning toward her ear growling lowly while he pushing her hair over her shoulder kissing her over her neck,

"You're lucky I love you, or I would have had you all over this room." Turning around biting her lips mischievously, she kisses him before leaning over whispering,

"What's Stopping you"

Growling Jon lifts the brunette onto the wall.

While Her other halves have a little fun Renee begins getting things set up for Draft Center. Tonight was going to change the whole dynamic of WWE. The draft was important it was the beginning of an era. Renee was nervous that wasn't the case all she could think about was hoping that both her boyfriend and girlfriend would be active on the same program. She told Debby she wasn't worried but that was a lie, she was a train wreck. While getting her hair done she smiles seeing a familiar face,

"Where are your Shadows." Laughing looking at Kaylee Abbott. Kaylee was Debbie younger sister, Kaylee was signed to the WWE with Debby, Now Kaylee doesn't wrestle but she does a whole lot. Hugging the Blonde Kaylee takes a sit next to her,

"Where's my Sister and Jon?" Renee smiles,

"They're in their locker room, but knowing Jon he probably has her up against a wall by now." Kaylee Laughs,

"He didn't get enough last night."

Renee bits her lip. Kaylee looks at her closely before laughing shocked,

"You guys didn't have sex?"

Renee laughs blushing shaking her head,

" _We did but…"_ Kaylee laughs a little more shaking her head,

"You and my sister, but no Jon." Renee nods smile,

"Yeah he was pouting, by the time we were done Debby was out like a light. That made him even more pissed."

Telling her Family about their relationship was one of the hardest time in Debby's Life. Jon and Renee did their best to help encourage her, and it helped a lot. Her father took it the hardest and he's still processing the whole think, but he does give both Jon and Renee his blessing as long as Debby isn't hurt in the process. Kaylee at first didn't understand their relationship till accidently catching the trio having sex with one another, but she was thrilled for her sister that she was able to find love. Kaylee looks up at the Blonde fidgeting,

"What's on your mind?" Shocked Kaylee shakes her head,

"Nothing just nervous about tonight, so much has to be done and it seems like staff is just getting smaller and smaller here." Nodding Renee rubs the younger girls shoulder,

"You know if something is ever bothering or troubling you, you can come to Your sister, Jon, and My place." Kaylee Smiles nodding,

"Thanks Renee."

Walking onto the Draft Center Live platform Renee smiles looking at her co-Anchors for the night Corery Graves as well Hall of Famers Booker T and Lita. Taking a deep Breath Renee Smiles looking at the camera waiting for her cue.

* * *

It was less than 5 Minutes away till Smack-Down Live would and Jon and Debby was making their way,

"Well it's almost time, I'll see you after the Show. Bring us Back Gold."

"You Too."

Winking at Debby Jon gives her one last kiss before going to find Joe and Colby. Walking into catering Debby smiles seeing some of the other Divas including Rebecca Quin or better known as Becky Lynch and Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado or Sasha Banks. Taking a seat, the girls instantly Smile giving Debby a big Hug. As the girls begin discussing on how they feel about going on involve the draft. They hear the crowd and look onto the monitor seeing Daniel Bryan, Mick Foley, Shane and Stephine Mcmahon all on the stage standing behind their respective podiums. The crowd was intense you could tell who was going to have the rating as people was chanting "YES! YES! YES!" while Daniel Bryan's music played. After a few minutes of introduction and well Stephine being Stephine it was time to introduce the first pick of the night and that was Raw's choice,

"Raw's number one pick is going to be announced as THE NEW WWE WORLDHEAVYWIEGHT CHAMPION…The number one Pick…SETH ROLLIONS." Looking on Debby smiles clapping her hands nodding then looks while Shane and Daniel both lick their lips,

"Smack-Down Lives number one draft pick is going to be THE CURRENT AND STILL WWE WORLDHEAVYWIEGHT CHAMPION DEAN AMBROSE." Smiling like she won the lottery Debby was ecstatic to hear Jon was one of the Top picks and he deserved it. He has worked so hard to get where he is now in the WWE and she know he's only going to get better. Looking on to the next pick Debby was biting her nails, she didn't care who she went to just as long as she was drafted. Debby match was right after the next picks first up was Raw's,

"RAW'S next pick is someone Stephine and I can agree on. This Superstar has it all and continues to grow every match _she_ has. RAW'S second pick is…CHARLOTTE." Smiling gladly Charlotte walks out rocking a red RAW t-shirt she smiles taunting the audience and Her prodigy Danna Brooks both makes their way to the ring. As Charlotte walks around the ring it was Smack-Down live time to pick,

"Good job Stephine not going to lie, you stole one from us, but after this next pick it's going to blow your plans out the roof. Smack-Down lives second pick is…THE CURRENT WOMEN'S CHAMPION LUNA" Smiling Debby makes her way out to her theme song Heathens by twenty-One Pilots Raising her Champion up she smiles looking at Shane and Daniel rocking a Blue Smack-Down Shirt. Looking at Charlotte holding her title Debby smiles looking at the audience. Handing the ref her Title Debby couldn't help but feel nervous. This match was one to see who would have the momentum going into Battleground and it seems even more intense since both Divas was on different Brands,

"This contest is scheduled for one fall. It's for the Women's Championship."

Both Divas faced each other then looked at the Title in the ref. It wasn't Smack-Down it felt like this was actually battleground nothing else mattered. Looking at both contenders the ref orders the bell to be ring and they both go at it. Running toward her Charlotte hits Debby with a clothesline almost knocking her lights out.

* * *

 **The First Chapter: Complete!**

 **Let me know what you think? Love you all this is my FIRST STORY I HOPE you guys enjoy I can't WAIT for Hell in a Cell. Till the next chapter**

 **-Debbie**


End file.
